


Yo~ Houston We Have A Problem

by raviollialienking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime is the prince of another planet, Oikawa Tooru is a famous actor going to space to get what it's supposed to be like for an upcoming film. He's only supposed to orbit around earth but what happens when he gets off the path he's supposed to be traveling on and heads straight towards an unknown planet with strangely attractive people and an even more attractive prince who allows him to stay in his kingdom until his ship is repaired. Will he choose to stay or will he go back to his home planet. Also what is in his stomach after a certain evening with the prince???? Find out ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Moon~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story being published on this website so I'm a little nervous but I hope someone at least likes it, I originally posted this on wattpad (I have the same username on there if you wanna go check it out) I only have 2 chapters out so far but I'm working on the third. I'm hoping to move all the other fanfics I have on there though to here as well to kinda put them more out there and recently my computer was broken so blah blah blah typing on my phone is hard ;-;  
> (this will all be in Oikawa's pov btw I hope you enjoy)

"Cheeeeese~!" I said giving my signature smile and peace sign. Half of the girls in the crowd fainted because I'm too cute, ne~? Hehehe I don't need someone to tell me that I know I am. I let the paparazzi take some more pictures of my cute self before continuing to walk down the red carpet. That's right, I, Oikawa Tooru am famous. And if you haven't heard of me you're probably stupid and poor. But that's not the point. Most poor and stupid people also know about me so if you don't then you're even more stupid and poor bleh! What am I doing on a red carpet you ask? Oh I'm only the star of an upcoming space film, The Handsome Astronaut! Or that's what I like to call it at least. I couldn't reject a film on space! I love space! And plus I get to go to space for a while to gain experience! Yay~! Unfortunately I only get to orbit around our stupid earth so I won't get to see aliens. Hearing that made me cry for days but one day I will do it! I'll see an alien! But for now I can't wait to get off this stupid carpet and back home. "Oinkawa." I turn to face my manager who is holding the door to my personal limousine. "Ahhh Kindaichi! Don't be so mean! I'm not a pig, don't call me Oinkawa!" I pouted and knew that Kindaichi knew right when that car door closed I would throw a fit. I turned and gave one last wink to the crowd before getting into my luxurious car. And like expected I threw a fit as well. 

 

\-----

"Yo~! This is Tooru-chan getting ready for space!" I said as I showed the camera men around the small shuttle I would be calling home for the next few days. "And this is my new best friend who will be operating the ship, Mattsun-chan!" I said gesturing towards the tired looking boy. He turned and glared at me and the camera. How rude! He should be grateful he gets to even be in my presence! Hmph! "Oi Trashykawa I told you not to call me that." his tone sounded annoyed but I'll play it off and pretend he's grateful like he should be. "Mattsun-chan show them around would you? You may be in your space gear but I'm not!" I huffed before leaving the camera men in his care to go change. Ohhhh! The astronaut suit is so cute! I look so handsome! But then again, when do I not? once I finished I hopped back into my shuttle (which was reall hard because it's far up and stuff but I can make anything easy hehe) and saw the camera crew gone. "It's about time, get into your seat space boy and I'll help strap you in." Wow Mattsun is such a nice boy~! "Okie!" I cheered before getting into my seat like the good martian boy I am. The black haired boy strapped me in and made it look easy when I knew for a fact it probably wasn't with all my moving around, oopsy. "Ne, Mattsun-chan you're not even gonna give me a kiss after buckling me in???" I whined pouting. Mattsun rolled his eyes at me how dare he! He should be glad he even had a chance. "No. I'm not sexually attracted to trash cans." he answered before getting in himself. Uhg! SO MEAN. Man I wanna go into space already. Suddenly the lights started to flip and link as Mattsun casually pressed and flipped at them while chatting with someone from mission control. "Yes. Yes... Alrighty I'll start the countdown." he said as he started some weird thingy up. This is all too confusing I wanna sleep but Mattsun is too loud! "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 liftoff." and with that I was immediately pressed back into my chair as we were off to space. I probably should have paid more attention in training and actually try to endure the shitty shuttle simulation! I just bribed the people to put it on low, damn it why did I do that??? Maybe I would actually be happy about going into space if I wasn't in so much pain. Blehhhhh! I can't wait for this to be over! Thank God (myself) I didn't eat!

\----

 

See I don't have perfect memory so I don't know if Mattsun shouting at me to wake up was real pr a dream. I also don't remember if everything going completely fucking wrong was real or a dream either. But right now what I do know was that one, I was naked, and two I was in a really soft bed with soft blankets and everything. I sighed and nuzzled more into this nice blue pillow. Ahhhh I must be in heaven. All of me is warm and comfortable I wanna be here foreverrrr!! I was knocked out of my haze when there was a knock at my door and it opened. In came a pink Haired boy holding what I can only assume was clothes. His outfit was weird though. It looked like something a greek would wear. Ahhhh what were they called? Oh! A toga! Yes but a little different.. It had slits at the side showing off the other's sides of his legs and his chest so it tied at the waist. It suit him well though. Like almost everything in the room it was a bright colour. It even matched his hair having the shade of a light coral pink. "And what is your name~?" I can't help but purr out. "Hanakmakki Takahiro." he said plainly before placing the similar clothing on the edge of the bed then bowing and leaving. How rude! My eyes however, were drawn back towards the door which had reopened to reveal the most handsome man I've ever seen. Even more handsome than me! His clothes only appeared on his waist. it had the slits on the legs as well so it only really covered his probably massive dick and ass. But it gave me the perfect view of his toned chest and thighs. Oh I'm in love!

 

"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Welcome to Aoba Johsai."


	2. Iwa-chan's Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime is the prince of another planet, Oikawa Tooru is a famous actor going to space to get what it's supposed to be like for an upcoming film. He's only supposed to orbit around earth but what happens when he gets off the path he's supposed to be traveling on and heads straight towards an unknown planet with strangely attractive people and an even more attractive prince who allows him to stay in his kingdom until his ship is repaired. Will he choose to stay or will he go back to his home planet. Also what is in his stomach after a certain evening with the prince???? Find out ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I had the sorry first set up like it was comeplete I'm really glad someone pulled that to my attention cx but no this will have multiple chapters, I'm just not sure how many ♥

Oh fuck I was too distracted by his hot ass thighs to hear his name. "Come again?" I said as I moved my eyes up to look at his equally hot chest. He seemed a bit irritated but oh well. "Iwaizumi. Hajime." he repeated. "And you are???" I waited a bit to answer. Not on purpose. I was distracted by his fucking muscles. One word; DAMN. "Oh I'm Oikawa Tooru~ now tell me Iwa-chan-" "Don't call me that." "Now tell me Iwa-chan where am I?" I ask not changing his name. Just because I like you Iwa-chan doesn't mean  you can escape my nicknames. "Well you crashed your space ship into my planet. So right now your friend Matsukawa is talking with my father to see whether or not we should jail you." he said plainly. "What~??? But I'm too handsome for jail Iwa-chan!" I cried. Shit why must I be in my cute tears in front of my love?? Huh?!? Iwa-chan is laughing at me! "Well if you would change into those clothes there I could show you around and assure you there are plenty more handsome people on this planet. They're everywhere actually. No ugly people allowed. Which is why you most likely will be jailed." HOW DARE HE CALL ME UGLY I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M PROBABLY BETTER LOOKING THAN MOST EVERYONE HERE. He's laughing so maybe he was just kidding... Right? "Whatever.." I pouted. I remembered how I was naked as Iwa-chan headed out. Someone..must have undressed me then right? "Hey...Iwa-chan... Who undressed me?" The only reason I ask is because let's just say I'm a grower not a show-er. Right before he left he turned and winked at me. "I did." Fuck my heart just stopped. I shakily got up out of the really comfortable bed. My little friend isn't that small...is it? I think it looks fine. Tooru is only 4 inches... That's huge! That's right! Little ( or should I say big?) Tooru is definitely a lady killer! Now let's put these clothes on. The choice of colour is...nice. It's a little girly though...I would't say cotton candy blue is a nice colour on me but oh well. I headed out of the room and saw Iwa-chan waiting there. I looked down at my new clothes then at Iwa-chan's and frowned. "Iwa-chan-" "Don't call me that." "Iwa-chan why are my clothes so feminine?" I pouted. I could be showing off my hot body too damn it! Why did my clothes look like that stupid pink haired boy's. I don't wanna wear girly clothes! I'm a man! "Iwa-channnn!!! Why is mine so girly???? And why don't you have underwear here???" I whined. "Is that what those things covering your manhood is called? You beings are strange." he said with a straight face. HOW COULD HE SAY SUCH AN EMBARRASSING WORD LIKE THAT WITH SUCH A SERIOUS FACE. "Iwa-chan WHY don't you have that?????" I asked shaking him. But I couldn't really shake him too well because he's really fucking strong damn. "Because we don't. Now come." I didn't have a chance to say anymore because I was dragged out into the village. Ahhhh I finally met my alien!

 

\-----

 

Ok...now this is a very strange place. I saw at least TWO boys who looked like they could go into labor at any second now HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT JUST HAPPEN? I decided not to ask Iwa-chan about it because I was scared. Why was I scared you ask? Because all the preggy men had the same styled outfit I had on! What if Iwa-chan is taking me to go get blown up like a watermelon?? I don't want that! Save me Mattsun-chan! A man who looked like... Jesus Christ? Yea that guy, came into my field of vision. Poor guy looked like he was getting rejected by this other small guy who looked like someone straight out of Yu-Gi-Oh. "Ne, Iwa-chan? I thought you said everyone here is handsome, that guy um.. isn't?" I murmured pointing to the Jesus guy. He laughed and nodded. "Yea no one knows what the hell happened to him. His parents were really attractive. Poor guy can't find a mate." Wowwww Iwa-chan is nicer than I thought! We kept walking around for a bit more until some kid ran up to us. "WAHHH! Are you the ugly space alien everyone is talking about!?"  I looked down glaring at the orange haired boy. How DARE he!??? "Yep that's him. Isn't he ugly Hinata?" Iwa-chan laughed. He fucking laughed. "I am NOT ugly!" I hissed at the little cheeto puff. Iwa-chan patted my back and just laughed at me. "Iwa-chan you're so mean!" I started to fake cry and that seemed to make Iwa-chan freak out. All of a sudden  his hands were on my face and he was looking at me worriedly.  "You're crying?? What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you." he frowned. I tried my best not to blush at how caring he was being. I dramatically dried my tears and watched the glare at Chibi-chan (I decided that name fit him because he's short). "Oi! You! Apologize at once! That's an order!" he barked out. Oh how I love his voice~ Chibi-chan started to shake in fear as he quickly shouted an apology and ran away into some raven's arms crying. Iwa-chan sighed before looking back at me. "Are you ok? Do you want to go back to the palace? Do you want to rest? Do you-" "Iwa-chan calm down! Too many questions!" I whined pouting. "But yes I want to go back. Ne Iwa-chan do you wanna kiss me?" I asked winking. Iwa-chan sighed gripped my chin then pulled me in for a reallllly hot kiss. Fuck I want him to take me now! I whined as I felt his tongue forcefully enter my mouth and suck literally everywhere, I couldn't help but moan. Are we really doing this in public?!?! Once he pulled away I was a mess. I felt really hot and embarrassed. My hand instantly went down to hide the sudden rising in the cloth covering my dick, or as Iwa-chan would put it, manhood. I felt his eyes travel down to where my hand was hiding my erection. I think he understood so he picked me up- yes picked me up- like the princess I fucking am and took me back to the palace. I was NOT ready for what was about to unfold later today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so some people may think this is escalating a little too fast and it's not really I'll explain why later as the story unravels so I hope you liked this!!


	3. Just An Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime is the prince of another planet, Oikawa Tooru is a famous actor going to space to get what it's supposed to be like for an upcoming film. He's only supposed to orbit around earth but what happens when he gets off the path he's supposed to be traveling on and heads straight towards an unknown planet with strangely attractive people and an even more attractive prince who allows him to stay in his kingdom until his ship is repaired. Will he choose to stay or will he go back to his home planet. Also what is in his stomach after a certain evening with the prince???? Find out ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry for not updating, there's so many things I have to do lol but I still want to write a new fanfic, I must be crazy cx oh well anyways here's my updating schedule so far Tuesday I will update pure, Saturday will be this one, then Sunday will be Kitten Play, enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~(P.S. first part of this chapter is in Iwa's POV)

The alien is strange. He whines, he complains, he's bratty but he'll have to do. I saw Takahiro, my brother, getting ready to court the alien's friend. More known as alien number two. He can't possibly think he's going to win right? He still needs to seduce alien number two, this one is already attracted to me. I will be next in line for king. I can't believe our father would even let him try, he's not even a real Iwaizumi. His former surname was Hanamaki Takahiro, not Iwaizumi Takahiro. Sure I love him like a real brother, but when it comes to being king, I won't let anything pass. He wouldn't even be king! He would be a stupid queen while the alien took over. And no. I can't have that. That's why this alien will bear my children. Normally male beings can't get pregnant on the planet he's from, but I can make it happen. My semen is much different than theirs. Now, where was I? Yes, I was kissing my dear alien. Not quite soft, but not too hard either. I pulled away after a while to let us breathe and gave him a fake smile. I didn't like him one bit. Maybe... No. I can't like my mate. That's what made my father weak. You love your children, but never the people you had them with. That's what I understand anyways. I just have to have sex with the alien then I don't have to bother with him for nine months. Then I'll take my child and present myself as next in line for throne. 

I left kisses up and down the alien's neck, marking him allover. "I-Iwa-chan...wait..." I heard the alien gasp. "What? Do you not want this?" he won't have a choice if that's what this is about... "I-It's not that... I do want it...but why me?" he asked locking eyes with me. I stayed quiet for a while. I can't tell him before. "You'll know later..." I murmured gently nibbling on his ear. He seemed to take that answer since he nodded. I sighed and started to strip the boy beneath me. He did have a beautiful body, but I can not love it. No. Not in this life. I can't be weak. The alien blushed underneath me and cover his face. Good. I didn't want to see it either. I placed a false loving kiss on the hand that hid his face before turning him around so he was on his stomach. I placed kisses down his back until I was at his ass. This is it. I'm really doing it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and positioned myself at his entrance. "I-Iwa-chan...? You have to prepare me first..." Ah when I was researching their planet I think I remember hearing that humans do something to make it hurt less when they do it. Ah..well... Here we take the pain with honor and take it like the good mates we are. I don't have to worry about the pain though, of course. The alien looked back at me when I didn't reply. He had a fearful look on his face. "Iwa-chan...? You're scaring me...it will hurt if you don't prepare me..." I ignored him once again but this time I pushed in completely, until there was no more to push in. 

A shriek of pain escaped from the alien's mouth, but I kept thrusting. I tried not to go fast, but seeing the other in so much pain made me feel bad so I wanted it to be over as soon as possible. It only took ten minutes or so until I released my seed into him. I looked back at his face and saw he was hiding it in a pillow of mine. I sighed and slowly pulled out. I leaned down and kissed at his neck gently. "I'm sorry...I did what had to be done...you'll be cared for until you birth my child." I whispered before ringing a bell and leaving. I watched a freckled boy hurry up to me when I stepped out. "You called for me sir?" he asked. I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Yes, but are you sure you should be running Yamaguchi? You're not too far along but still. I just mated with him so you know what to do, keep him warm for a week just to make sure he gets my child in there, also, tell Terushima I said hello. I'll stop by later on with a gift for you both." Yamaguchi beamed at me before giving me a hug and nodding. "Thank you very much Iwaizumi!" he smiled widely before heading into the room with a little medical basket. I knew I left him in good hands. Now I was off to brag to Takahiro..

***Oikawa's POV***

I can't believe what just happened...and to think I was so happy. He just fucked me then left. I thought maybe he did like me...I guess I was wrong. I'm always wrong aren't I? He left me in pain and didn't tell me where he was going at all. Maybe he didn't know how to have sex and he was embarrassed...? No. He just didn't want me. The old hump and dump. All of a sudden the door opened and a cheerful looking boy entered. "Hello! My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi! I'll be taking care of you for a bit." he smiled. I let out a low whimper to show I was in pain. His eyes widened a bit before hurrying over and shoving something into my ass. "Ow! What the hell are you doing?!" "I'm putting a plug in to make sure none of the prince's seed comes out. Wait a minute! You're that alien aren't you? No wonder you look so ashamed! There's nothing to be sad about! Here our mates don't do that weird thing to make it hurt less, we take our pain with honor! I was recently mated with as well, and it hurt the first time, and the second time but after that it felt good." he said as if it all made sense. I sighed and shivered as he helped him sit up. He clothed me before making me lay under a lot of blankets. 

"Yama-chan...it's getting really hot...why do I have to be under so many blankets?" I whined. Yamaguchi placed a wet wash cloth on my forehead and shushed me. "Shh you need to stay warm or the baby can't grow!" he insisted. Wait. What did he just say? What the fuck did he just say??? "B-Baby?" "Yes. Baby. The prince mated with you didn't he? He wanted you to have his child. You're gonna be a queen!" I thought about this for a moment. "So...Iwa-chan doesn't hate me? If he wanted me to have his baby he can't hate me right?" "Nope! It means he really cares about you! So he took you before anyone else could! You're very handsome, I bet he was worried you would get swept away!" he smiled. I nodded my head. I think I will come to like this boy. Finally someone who recognizes how good looking I am. "Wait... If Iwa-chan did care about me how come he just left right after?" I ask frowning. I started to squirm because of how hot it was. "Oh well some people like to stay with their mates, and others leave to give them some privacy, some mates get sensitive when their partner sees them in such a state and then they cry a lot, and crying is not good for the baby! Stress kills!" I nod slowly. I already felt attached to whatever was growing inside me so I decided there would be no more crying. "So are you pregnant by any chance?" I ask looking for a bump forming through the others black outfit. His was different from the others. It had little gold designs. "I am." he smiled. "Really? Hey how come your outfit id different from the others. "Oh, that's because my husband likes to show me off to friends at parties, and black is quite a common colour to try and point out among others so he puts designs on mine so he can easily point me out. He's very sweet." he smiled and played with a gold bracelet while a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"I'm trying to get my friends to try it out, the designs are beautiful and I think this place would be more colourful and expressive if people wore designs." I gave him a smile as he rambled on how he thought they made him feel more confident and how they were all in all just a great idea. "Your husband seems like a really nice man." I said before starting to feel really cold, so I nuzzled into the blankets more. "He is! Oh, you must be starting to get cold now aren't you? Yea that happens, I'll fetch more blankets. I know just how to take care of you! After all, I just went through that a week ago." This will be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe Iwa will get meaner


	4. Down The Throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I thought today was friday but it wasn't so shit lol. Gotta update two stories today, enjoy

It has been a month. A fucking month since Iwa-chan has seen me. I have to deal with the stupid morning sickness all alone. Yamaguchi said he could stay over at night as well to watch and help me early in the morning, but I can't possibly keep his away from his husband. His husband, Terushima, has visited a few times and Yamaguchi was correct, he was nice. And really funny. If Yamaguchi wasn't with him I'd definitely try to be. 

I've tried asking Yamaguchi why he thinks Iwa-chan hasn't came by.

"He must be busy."

"He's probably tired, he's a prince."

"He loves you."

"Worrying isn't good for the baby." 

That's all he would say. He an additional sad look. You know, the look you give someone when you know something and can't tell them kinda sad? Yea that. Today I'm determined to find out. Jeeze...if you're gonna knock me up you can at least come stop by. I'm even in his bedroom! Where the hell does he sleep!? 

Yamaguchi came early today, something about Terushima going to work early and him being lonely. But hey! He brought me food so he can come as early as he want. He gave me a smile as he watched me eat quickly. "In one more month you can find out the gender!" I thought for a bit. "Hey? Yamaguchi? You've been pregnant two months now, what are you having?" he seemed to beam more if possible. "I'm having twins! Both boys!" I gave him a small smile. I was jealous. He had a loving husband and now they had a loving family. "Really? That's wonderful. Hey do you think you can bring Iwa-chan in here today?" his smile immediately fell. "I'm sorry Oikawa...but I can't! I really want to but he's busy! I'm sure he would be here if he could."

I snapped. I fucking snapped. Maybe I'm tired, maybe it's the baby hormones, I don't know. I stood and flipped the table in front of Yamaguchi. I'm sure I scared the boy, but right now I don't care. "Like hell he would! If you won't get him well I sure as fuck will!" I screamed storming out. "Wait! Oikawa! Calm down! Stress is bad for the-" I didn't stay around anymore to listen to it. I slammed the door on him and speed walked around looking for any sign of where the prince might be. 

I heard something and turned to see Mattsun laughing with a pink haired boy clinging to his arm. "What the fuck? Oikawa? That you? What the hell are you doing?" he laughed. "You look batshit." I literally screamed. "Calm down will you? Jeeze my brother couldn't pick a less annoying person to impregnate?" now I had started to turn my head around but it whipped back around when I hear that. "Brother? What do you- wait, it doesn't matter. Where is he?? I need to see him now!" Mattsun whistled and looked down at the boy clinging to his side. "You can explain that babe." The pink haired boy let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Listen. My brother doesn't want to talk to you. He only got you pregnant so he could be the next in line to the throne. Our father told us, whoever has a heir first will be next. And well I can't technically be king since I can't get other people pregnant, I can only get pregnant myself. So from the start he thought it would be easy. But he soon realized I can still beat him by becoming queen! So I banged Matsukawa. Or Mattsun as I like better. Not just because he can give me a baby, but because he's fucking hot. I believe both of our children were conceived on the same day. So now we just wait to see who gives birth first. Like a baby race. But once you have yours Hajime will only take care of the baby, not you. Good thing for me Mattsun and I are quite in love, or I would be forever alone after I have the baby. Can't switch partners here." he laughed. 

So now I knew the truth huh? I stayed there looking down. I tried my best not to cry. But shit I couldn't help it. I was devastated. I covered my faced and tried to choke back a sob, but I couldn't. 

"What the hell is happening here Takahiro!?" I raised my head slightly to see Iwa-chan. He looked angry...I should be angry, but I'm not. Just sad. 

"Oh nothing~ just told Oikawa your plan for when the baby comes. You know you're screwed if he has a bottom right?"

"Same could be said about you."

"Touche."

I looked back up at him slowly. "How could you? I-I trusted you... I thought you might have actually liked me! Why would you lie to me like that...?" Iwa-chan looked away. "Listen. I do like you. But I can't. Liking you makes me weak. I can't have that," he let out a sigh, "so please go back to your room. You really scared Yamaguchi, his husband had to pick him up." 

I slowly stood. I was a little wobbly though. "It's not fair...I bet all the pregnant boys here are treated with love everyday. I'm forced to be all alone in a room with no one holding me or kissing me or telling me sweet nothings!" There they were. The tears. And yet Iwa-chan still didn't look at me. "Don't say you like me! Don't say that when you treat me like this!" I yelled. 

"Hey what's going on?"

I heard another voice ask from behind me. But I didn't stay to find out who it was because I bolted out of there. It fucking hurt to run. Damn pregnancy. But I made it. But I didn't stop running when I made it out on the streets. It was raining pink. I would have stood to admire it but I didn't want to get caught. 

I ended up stopping around a forest like area. I felt one hand go around my mouth and an arm around my body. It fucking hurt. Can't they feel I'm pregnant or something?! Aren't pregnant people here supposed to be treated with love?? 

"I've been watching you for quite sometime... You're really beautiful when you sleep although now struggling you easily beat that look."

I started to cry again. I didn't know who this man was or why he was doing this to me. But I didn't want him to accidentally hurt the baby. So I let him take me... 

Iwa-chan I'm sorry for running away...if I hadn't of done that I wouldn't have been choking down some guys ugly dick. I wish I could say it was small. I was allowed up when the others sticky fluids flew down my throat. I gagged and he just slapped me."You have to let me go! I'm pregnant the prince will be looking for me!" I cried trying to sound threatening. But it didn't work. He just slapped me. I fell to the ground and stayed there. 

There was a knock at the door. The man made me stay down before answering it. 

It was...Terushima..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder what Terushima was doing there


	5. Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was busy dying my hair all day so this is a few hours late but enjoy

"Who are you?" the man who took me asked. I hurried to try to show myself to Terushima. "U-Um I came here to ask if you'd spare some time to talk about something I'm selling." the blonde said. I knew he saw me, and while my captive looked up in thought he mouthed "You ok?" I simply shook my head. He pointed to his stomach and I looked down at my own before shaking my head as if to say the baby wasn't ok either. We were both really hungry. Terushima nodded before making up some excuse to leave before hurrying off. 

I looked up slowly at my captor who slowly walked up to me. "Go lay on the bed." he ordered. I gulped and slowly crawled onto the bed. He took off his shirt and crawled on top of me. I started to shake. 

Iwa-chan help me...

"P-Please don't do this...I'm pregnant..." I tried pointing to my stomach. The brown haired man shrugged and started to slide down my pants. I wanted to push him off but what if he hurt the baby?? Man...Yamaguchi was right... Stress really isn't good for the baby...my stomach was starting to hurt. 

Iwa-chan help me....

 

Iwaizumi's POV 

I sighed as I sat in my office. My heart hurt. I really affected Oikawa didn't I? I let out another sigh. My father had saw the whole thing, up to the point where Oikawa stormed out. He gave me a big lecture about how once Oikawa was back I would have to love and treasure him, you know, give him some attention. As if I didn't already know that by now. We had a few guards looking around for him. It had already been over an hour, he was probably getting hungry. My door opened suddenly and in came a panting Terushima. I could hear Yamaguchi shouting 'what's wrong Yuuji?!' as he carefully walked over to his husband. I stood and greeted him, watching as he regained his breath. "Terushima?" I asked. 

"O-Oikawa!" he panted. "I was out looking for stuff when I saw Oikawa running- so I followed, you know, 'cause pregnant people can't be running! Anyways- some guy just grabbed him and Oikawa willing went with him! But I think it's so he wouldn't hurt the baby! I wasn't entirely sure if it was Oikawa or not so I stood outside the man's house for a bit before knocking! Long story short, I saw him in there then came running to find you!" my eyes widened before finding out where the man lived and rushing out. 

I took twenty guards with me and rushed over. It took about thirty minutes to get there, thirty minutes of hoping Oikawa and my baby were still alive. When we arrived I wasted no time and knocked the door down myself. What I saw before me was very hard to think about. I absolutely hated the sight in front of me. Oikawa was forced down on a bed already stained with sperm and blood as this horrid man was penetrating him. It wasn't long before my men we pinning the man to the wall and shouting at him to not move.

I moved towards him and spat in his face. "How dare you attack someone who's pregnant! Do you not know how we treat people like that here!? We have to be extra, extra careful!" I hissed before punching him. I had also brought a medic with me just in case my soon to be family was hurt. I walked back to the bed where the nurse- Kunimi, was. "How's Kindaichi...?" I asked softly as I watched him tend to Oikawa. He seemed to have fainted before we got here. Kunimi must have seen I was trying to make light of the situation so he answered. 

"We're ok I guess, I'm just still upset he isn't ready for a child..." he answered. I nodded and patted his back. "He'll want to sometime. Just give him time. Maybe wants to be betrothed to you first?" Kunimi shrugged before feeling around Oikawa's stomach with a cone shaped object. "Seems like the baby is alright. Oikawa just needs to be on bed rest for a week then he can move around again." I nodded slowly before taking out a blanket I put in Kunimi's nursing bag and wrapping Oikawa in it. "Alright men. Let's go. Bring him, we'll take him for questioning." I ordered as I carried Oikawa out like a bride. 

It was raining out so I tried my best to shield his face from the rain. I didn't want him to wake up, but it was no use. He woke up anyways. "I-Iwa-chan...? Is this a dream? If so this is really cruel.." I sighed and shook my head. "No I'm real Oikawa. You're ok now, the baby is ok." I cooed leaning down slowly to kiss his head. This was how people showed affection yes? Oikawa stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "No, you can't be. Iwa-chan would never be this nice, or be fine with me calling him Iwa-chan." I sighed and looked forward as I walked. "I'm trying to change alright? I realize not taking care of you myself will make you angry and stressed, and like Yamaguchi always says, stress isn't good for the baby- no, our baby." I noticed Oikawa tear up as he looked at me. "And you're right. I'm not really fine with you calling me 'Iwa-chan', but if you want to do that, do it. Though I would prefer you call me Hajime." I smiled.

"D-Do you mean that Iwa- Hajime?" I nodded. "Then call me Tooru." I smiled even more. "I will, Tooru. Now, you need to rest. I got you. When we get back to the palace I'll even rest with you too ok? Yamaguchi tells me you're still having morning sickness, I can help with that too."

Tooru just nodded and closed his eyes. I noticed a small smile and felt great. I've never felt like this before. Maybe my natural instincts may just be kicking in from me realizing I'm going to be a father. But it doesn't matter right now, all that does is that I get my future child and bride to a comfortable bed. 

So I realize that Takahiro and Matsukawa fucked on the same day Tooru and I did. Takahiro is calling it a baby race. That's all I can think about while I lay in bed with Tooru. His head was on my chest and we were um...well naked. We just had the best make up sex from what I can tell. I don't really think us doing it was exactly safe after what just happened, but I can't stand someone else being inside what's mine. Tooru was drooling a little, but I let him. He must be tired. 

There was a knock before I watched a small brunette walk in. It was my mom. Iwaizumi Ittetsu. "H-Hajime?" he asked softly as he walked in. "Yes? What's wrong?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping male on my chest. 

"O-Oh nothing is wrong, your father wanted to speak with you, and I wanted to see if you both were ok as well." he gave a small smile and I returned it. 

"Well tell him he'll have to come over here if he wants to talk because I'm taking care of Tooru." my mom's eyes went down to the sleeping boy on my chest before nodding and leaving. 

"So that was your mom Hajime?" My eyes shot down to the now awake boy. I nodded slowly. "I thought you were alseep..."

"I was, but I woke up when your mom came in. He's really small. Your father is huge I assume?" he laughed. I gave a small smile before nodding. "Yea. I get my looks from a mixture of my mom and dad, but my personality is just like my father's." Tooru nodded. "I never new my mom, my dad just took care of me." he said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, I have you now, right?"

"Correct. We should work on getting you some friends now. I do have work, and I want you having fun when I am gone."

Oikawa's POV

And that's how I ended up in the tea room with Chibi-chan.

And four other boy's named Akaashi, Kenma, Yaku and Sugawara. Man today was going to be long... I think Yamaguchi will be joining us soon as well...

Not as long as Hajime's dick of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be about the guy who took Oikawa's interrogation and what Oikawa and his new friends do in their little club, maybe a sex scene?


	6. Begging Doesn't Work

"So how are you feeling Oikawa-san?" the grey haired man who's name was Sugawara Koushi asked. I nodded and allowed him to escort me to the tea room. Hajime had to work early today. So when I woke up today I was alone and kind of sad about it. But at least he left a note. He even drew a little heart on it! Gah! I love the new lovey dovey Hajime! 

I don't really find myself missing earth. This planet is much better. I'm taken care of better than I ever was on earth! Plus I get to live in a palace. I placed a hand on my stomach unconsciously and sighed. That seemed to get Suga's attention. He stopped walking and placed a gentle arm on my back. "Are you in pain? Can you walk? Should I call a nurse? Are-" 

"Woah woah Suga, I'm alright. I was just thinking." I smiled softly. The grey haired man let out a sigh of relief. He opened the door to the tea room and we walked in to see everyone already there. "Sorry I'm late." I apologized before thanking Suga for helping me into my chair. 

"It's fine Oikawa!" Chibi-chan smiled and poured me some tea. I thanked him and turned to face Yaku Morisuke. He was as small as Chibi-chan, and had light brown hair. He was cute I admit. He was in charge of getting things we were supposed to talk about in our small little 'club'. "So, what are we talking about today Mori-chan?" I knew for a fact if I wasn't the prince's mate and pregnant he would have kicked my ass for giving him such a nickname. Mori-chan took out a notepad and flipped around. We had to record the information to prove to Hajime we were actually doing something. "We're supposed to talk about our relationships and then we can either go to the garden or the lake to bathe." 

A raven named Akaashi Keiji spoke up at this. "Can we please go to the garden?" he asked. His voice was like silk. "I don't really feel comfortable with my body at the moment...I don't really want to bathe in front of anyone but my mate." he happened to be very pregnant. As in seven months. It was a little cute when we walk somewhere and he almost waddles because of his stomach. 

We all were quick to nod. "Of course Akaashi." Mori-chan said before turning to me. "You start. Tell us all about your relationship even though we all already know all about it." he snickered. I huffed and crossed my arms. 

"Well if you really wanna know Mori-chan-"

"I don't."

"-my mate is Iwaizumi Hajime. The hottest man alive. We are having a baby. Next month we can see if it's a boy or girl. Speaking of which do you guys have any women here? How come men don't like women here?" 

"Well we have a few. I think maybe seven. Hinata has a sister don't you?" once we heard a 'yep' from Chibi-chan, Mori-chan continued. "They can't mate though. They're called fujoshis and they usually find happiness with seeing mates interact with each other. They usually fall in love with each other since they have such a deep connection." I nodded slowly. "And we have two divisions of males on this planet. Ukes and Semes. Or tops and bottoms. We here are all ukes because we can be impregnated and we are seen as the weaker ones. Semes are usually drawn to being very protective of their mate."

I nodded some more. "Alright then, who's next?" Mori-chan looked down at his notepad and looked at a boy with pudding like hair. What was his name...Kuroo Kenma! His husband was the general of all the guards. 

"I'm Kuroo Kenma... My spouse is Kuroo Testurou, the general. He wants kids but I don't know..."

This seemed to intrigue Kei-chan. "Have you guys mated yet?" the raven asked sipping his tea. Kenma nodded shyly and looked down at his hands. Aw how cute... "We have but he pulls o-out. He knows I'm not ready...b-but I think that I might be..." we all looked at him curiously. "Might be what?" I asked. Kenma looked ready to cry as he looked helplessly at Akaashi. "I think I might be pregnant Akaashi...I can't.. I just can't! What will Tetsurou say? I told him we shouldn't do such things at night!" he exclaimed before finally crying. 

Chibi-chan was quick to hug Kenma. "Why don't we do someone else now? Don't be worried Kenma, Kuroo loves you! Let's stop being sad now! I'll go ok?" Kenma nodded slowly and gave the ginger a small smile. "Thank you Shouyou..." 

"Yep! Yep! Ok, I'm Hinata Shouyou! My mate is Bakageyama Tobio! He's so sweet! We own a flower shop and I think Kageyama is gonna ask me to wed him soon!" 

Suga smiled and gave him a pat on his back. "Congratulations Hinata! Are you planning on children as well?" he asked. Chibi-chan nodded. "Oh yes! I know I want them. I'm sure Kageyama will as well."

"Congratulations Hinata, now next is Yamaguchi, but he isn't here today he had to help with teaching birthing classes to children at school. So I guess I'll go next. My name is Yaku Morisuke, my mate is Haiba Lev and he's a tailor. We aren't really talking about marriage or children at the moment." 

"Mori-chan~" I sung which earned me a look from said man. 

"What?"

"Lev is quite tall~"

"He is.."

"How big is his cock?" 

"Oikawa!"

"What? I wanna know."

"V-Very long I guess...I-I don't know! L-Like this long!" he was turning red as he pointed to his elbow and then traced it down to his wrist. "T-That long..."

I smirked and whistled. "You two must have fun then."

"W-We actually haven't mated...I only see it when we bathe together. A-Anyways!! Akaashi why don't you go?"

Kei-chan nodded slowly. "My name is Akaashi Keiji. My mate is Bokuto Koutarou, the head chef. We plan on marrying as soon as our son is born." I flashed a smile at him. He and his husband are so cute together. Whenever he drops him off in the tea room he would stay for a while just to make sure Kei-chan was comfortable. Next month Kei-chan and Bokuto will have to stay home and prepare for the baby. Apparently when you're eight months pregnant you get super attached to your mate and your mate gets super protective you to where if someone even speaks to you in a certain way they don't like your mate will probably end up killing someone. Only nurses were really allowed. I believe Kei-chan requested Yamaguchi be with him during that time. Next up was Suga. 

"My name is Sugawara Koushi, my mate is Sawamura Daichi, and he's the investigator for crimes and such. We are currently trying for a baby but we've had no luck so far..." 

I frowned. He sounded sad. "Don't worry Suga!" I smield. "I'm sure you both will have a wonderful child, maybe you should try to go to a hospital to see what's wrong." the grey haired man smiled softly. "Daichi planned a trip to the hot springs this weekend. We're gonna try as much as we can there so I'm hoping it works." I was about to say something before the door opened and in came Suga's mate, Daichi. 

"Oikawa?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "Iwaizumi-samma requested you come with me, we have things to discuss with you." I noticed him flash a small smile at his mate while I stood and headed over. 

"Goodbye Koushi, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you Daichi."

They were so sweet. Daichi walked me to a these stairs that went down instead of up. I felt a bit scared. What if he kills me? "Oikawa, I'll have to carry you down the stairs. It could be too much for you to walk." I nodded hesitantly and allowed him to pick me up. 

I felt very relieved to see Hajime waiting for me at the end of the stairs. Daichi passed me to him and I hugged him. "I missed you Hajime!" I smiled at him and waited for him to smile back...but he didn't. I thought we had made up yesterday. Was he mad at me again? "Hajime...?" "Oikawa." I frowned. He carried me down a long hallway full of...cells!? So many mean looking people growled at me and cussed at me. Hajime stayed quiet the entire plan. I started to cry as a guard opened an empty cell and he walked in. "Ha-" "Oh save it! That guy! The one who 'raped' you, you two were planning this stupid scheme all along!? To overthrow me!?" 

"W-What? Hajime I don't know that man! What are you going to do to me?" I asked fearfully. 

"Shut the fuck up! And to think I was being so nice to you!" 

I saw Daichi looking down at me as Hajime threw me on the floor. "Daichi! You're a detective aren't you! You can see I'm not lying! Hajime I love you, you're hurting me! No, not just me, us! Your child!" I sobbed. Hajime just slapped me. This seemed to make the inmates angry. "Hajime please..." I begged. But he just walked away. 

On second thought. I miss earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen in the prison?


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok! So I decided to update today because I want to finish this fic as soon as I can so I can bring out a oneshot I'm planning as well as a new fic. I have three I need to publish but i need to finish the three I have out now. SO after this one it will either be bokuro levyaku or another iwaoi and yet another iwaoi but I'm leaning toward levyaku since I've been trying to think up a plot for them and I finally have. lol be expecting a lot more mpreg (I love it) I've been wanting to try writing an omegaverse fic bc they are currently my favourite type of fic right now, idk why maybe it's because of mpreg? lol anyways tell meh what you think c:

I've been down here for a month. A fucking month. No one has even visited me except a guard who comes to inspect me everyday. And by inspect I mean making me take off my clothes for his own pleasure. I was supposed to be finding out the gender of my baby right now... While there was an eighty percent chance it would be a boy, I'd still love it even if it were a girl too. I can't say the same for Hajime. 

I've grown to befriend the inmates here. They were very kind to me after finding out I was with child. They would share the small portion of food they were given with me and then would even give me their blankets. 

I was currently handcuffed as the stupid guard walked me down to get a weekly shower. Only five inmates were allowed at a time so it usually took a while for everyone to get washed up. I was glad I wasn't alone with the pervy guard while showering. I just know he'd try something. The strong grip he had on my arm would definitely bruise. I found myself bruising more since I got down here. Once we got to the showers where ten other guards watched the men shower, I was unhandcuffed and I slowly shed my robes. I shivered feeling the guard's stare on me and hurried to enter the cold shower. I looked down at my once beautiful self and sighed. I had a small bump that could barely be seen but it was there. My baby was in there. 

The guard cleared his throat and I turned my head to look at him. There was no way in hell I was letting him see me naked and wet. "Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Bend over and wash yourself." he barked out. I frowned. "I don't want to." I was feeling very brave with my friends beside me. "I'm not here for you... I'm here because Hajime doesn't trust me." I snapped turning back around. I felt a strong push and I had the air knocked out of me as I was pressed to the wall harshly. "The fuck did you say to me inmate?!" 

I whimpered and tried to ease away from the burning wall but he kneed me in my thigh and all that was keeping me up was his force. 

"Oi! Get your fucking hands off of him. He has a damn life inside of him and you're just gonna hurt him??" I turned my head as best as I could to see a man with bleached hair with a black stripe. Ah the infamous Mad Dog. That's what everyone here called him. The guard tsked before giving me a blow to the face and walking away. I yelped and fell to the floor holding my eye. As if that would stop the pain. 

I then watched horrified as this shitty fucking guard picked up my robes and tore them to shreds. "What the fuck!?" I cried. I was too upset to not cry. So I didn't even bother biting back tears. "As a punishment not listening, you won't have clothes." oh yea like getting punched in the face was already not punishment enough. I was taken back to my cell before I could even bathe. 

I wanna go home. Wherever that is. I don't know where that is.

"You have a visitor." a rough voice said to me. The same guard who not only hit me, but took away all my blankets. I was freezing. I turned to face the bars and saw Suga. He looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw him... He had a beautiful glow. Even when looking as worried and scared as he did now. "Oikawa! Oh my goodness! I-I've been so worried! I didn't know what happened to you! S-So much is just happening with the boys I couldn't tell them about you. It would kill them!" he cried. 

I gave him a small weak smile as I tried to cover myself. "I kind of wish you hadn't found me yourself... Are you by any chance...?"

"Pregnant? Yes. I'm so mad at Daichi though. I can't believe he would take part in this! How could they believe the person who violated you!?" 

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, but Suga please get Hajime down here. I need to speak with him." I begged. Suga quickly nodded. "I will. In fact I'll go right now-!" "Wait! Tell me, how is Keiji?" I asked weakly. Suga looked down for a moment. "He had a miscarriage. Bokuto is blaming himself for not keeping him warm enough through the last month and K-Keiji isn't taking it to well. He's been in bed crying for some time now..."

"O-Oh... That's terrible..." I tried my best not to cry for him. Keiji may not have seemed like it, but I knew just how excited he was for the baby. Suga nodded again and slowly left. I wonder if Suga could see all the bruises I had. I sighed and crawled to a corner and allowed myself to just cry. "H-Hajime..." I wailed. It wasn't the first time he tried to cry out for him. "Hajime-!" "Shut the fuck up! Or I'll make you!" I only cried louder. Like he could stop me. You'll have to kill me to stop me, asshole. "Hajime! Hajime help me! Help me! This guard is a perv!" I sobbed. My voice cracked with every word I spoke. Or cried really. The guard visibly grew furious and opened up the cell. "You want to whine like a bitch then you'll be treated like one!" All the inmates started to riot in their cells at this. I backed more into the corner as the guard stepped closer and yanked at my hair. "Ow! Ow stop! You're hurting me!"

"No shit." the guard hissed before slamming my head into the wall. 

"Oi what the fuck are you doing!?" my eyes widened as there stood a panting Hajime in front of me. Had he run here? "Hajime!" I shrieked. "Nothing sir. This inmate just assaulted me so I had to restrain him."

"Oh yea fucking right! You're banging him into a wall, he's naked, and has a shit ton of bruises! Not only that but his friend could hear him screaming for me in such a pained way I didn't believe but now I do. Get your damn hands off of him. The guard hissed and stormed out only to be seized by two royal guards. 

Hajime sighed and looked over me. I hated being seen so ugly by him. I slowly crawled to his feet and hugged his legs. "Hajime...please believe me... I had nothing to do with that man... I don't even know who he is..." my voice broke and I couldn't continue on. Hajime sighed and helped me up. "I know that now...why am I so dense to not believe my own mate? Tooru forgive me. I want us to have a nice family. No, I want us to be a nice family... I'm so fucking stupid. The throne topic...has always been a sensitive topic for me. So when that guy told me what he did it all made sense. But now I can see it didn't. Please tell me you'll stay." 

I started to cry even more as I hugged onto him tightly. I forgive him. I probably shouldn't, but I do. My love for him is too strong. But maybe all these emotions are from baby hormones, either way they felt nice. 

Sex is good for the baby. 

"Oh! Oh~ there! Yes! Right there Hajime!" My back arched against the soft blankets my hair still wet from just coming out of the shower. Hajime thrust in and out at a perfect rhythm and his kisses burned sweetly against my skin. Hajime groaned and went to suck and bite at my nipples. This was bliss. The feeling of having someone pressed against you and being connected. I let out a noise that sounded like a whine and a scream combined as I came allover myself for the third time since we left the shower. Hajime kissed me deeply as he gave a final thrust before pumping his seed into me. 

I pulled away panting and I looked up at him with a small smile in which he returned. "I love you Hajime..."

"I love you too Tooru."

We decided to sleep connected to each other. It felt oddly comfortable to be filled while sleeping on your lover's chest. 

And in that moment I knew I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will most likely be two more chapters. the first will be about how Oikawa and Iwa handle the pregnancy and then an epilogue with all your favourite ukes


	8. Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh this chapter sucks a bit since I haven't slept in 24 hours but I still wanted to get a chapter out

When I woke up it was utter bliss. Hajime was inside of me and I felt so warm. The blankets wrapped around us perfectly and Hajime's chest was the perfect substitute pillow. I yawned and slowly slipped off of my love~. Hajime groaned and woke up slowly. "Good morning Hajime~" 

 

"Morning...did you sleep alright? How's the baby?" he placed his hand on my stomach. I squealed and hugged him. "I love you Hajime! We're fine!" Hajime laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Love you too. Now I think we should get dressed. We're going to get a checkup on the baby."

 

I flashed him a smile and stood. I swayed over to our closet and looked through all of the different clothes to wear. "Hajime? I... I heard about Keiji... Is it alright if I visit him?" I asked softly. "I don't know...he's not doing too well... Bokuto is acting very protective, he wouldn't even let Yamaguchi go near Akaashi. And he's trying to get Akaashi pregnant again and basically Akaashi is too sad to stop him... We should wait a bit. I don't want you getting hurt."

 

I sighed before nodding. "Ok... Well let's talk about something else...um... What colour should I wear?" 

 

"Lilac would look lovely on you." 

 

I smiled and started to change into said colour. I think Hajime has been strangely protective over me. And I fucking love it. "I think you should wear grey Hajime." I turned to give him his own clothes when his arms were suddenly around me. His lips found mine and I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

 

"Hajime~ get dressed or I'm afraid we'll be doing something else than getting a check up ~" I watched him smirk and shrug. "I wouldn't mind doing a little something, but unfortunately we can't." he pecked my lips one last time before getting dressed.

 

"You look very handsome, Hajime." 

 

"You look very beautiful, Tooru." 

 

I placed my hands on his chest and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

 

I was laying on a cold bed and cold gel was being put on my stomach. "Hajime it's cold!" I whined. Hajime laughed and held my hand. The nurse- Kunimi, looked at a screen for a while. "The baby is fine. Nothing wrong. It's a boy." 

 

I smiled widely and looked at Hajime. Hajime smiled and squeezed my hand before asking, "Can you tell if he will be a uke or seme?" Kunimi hummed before nodding. "It is three months..I can. He seems to be a Seme. Congratulations. I don't think your brother will be to happy to hear that though... He's having a uke."

 

Hajime stuck out his chest in pride and looked down at me. "Well Tooru, looks like you're going to be queen." I nodded and sighed. "Well that's a plus, all I really want is to be with you and this baby."

 

"I'm glad I could help making your dreams come true."

 

\-----

 

It was soooo bad when the cravings hit me. I would wake up late at night and wake Hajime up for stupid things like ice. He would get it for me, but I felt really bad after. 

 

"Hey Hajime? I'm sorry always wake up and make you get me food." 

 

"Hm? It's nothing, dear. You're pregnant it's normal for you to have cravings."

 

Hajime was so nice! I watched him do paperwork while I lounged on his sofa. "Hajime~ What will we name the life inside of me?"

 

"Hiroyuki."

 

"Eh? You already have a name?"

 

"Yea it means 'a lot of happiness' and you bring me a lot of that. I figure so will the baby."

 

I blushed and teared up. "Aww! Hajime you're so sweet!"

 

\-----

 

"Oh I fucking hate you Hajime! I fucking hate you! You knew this didn't you!? That I'd have a stupid fucking uke and you'd have a seme!" Takahiro screamed. 

 

Hajime, Matsuka, Takahiro and I were all sitting in Hajime's office. The two just barged in while Hajime and I were talking about the baby's nursery. 

 

Hajime sighed and I sat on his lap feeling a little threatened by Takahiro. 

 

"Look Takahiro, how could I know-"

 

"I don't fucking know!"

 

"Hiro calm down, there's nothing we can do about little Kazue now."

 

"Who's side are you on, Issei!?"

 

"Yours, but you're overreacting, you just have a lot of hormones. Come on let's leave your brother alone."

 

I groaned watching the couple bicker. "Hajime they're giving me a headache!" Hajime nodded and massaged my hips. "I agree. Guys can you please leave? I can't have Tooru getting a headache and whining all day-"

 

"Hey!"

 

"What? It's true! Issei, please take my brother out. Go and rub his feet or something they look swollen and he's obviously whiny. Go take him to rest."

 

Matsukawa sighed before nodding and picking up Takahiro, who continued to complain as he was carried out. I groaned feeling Hajime's dick rub against my thigh. "Are you turned on? Perv!" I laughed. "Are we going to have sex in your office? On your desk~?" 

 

"I hope so, that fine?" 

 

"Hell yes, fuck me."

 

That was all it ever took to get Hajime going. He bent me over his desk and teased me by rubbing the tip of his cock against my hole. 

 

"Hajime! Hurry up... You know I don't like the teasing!"

 

"Beg."

 

"Damn it Hajime- I want you inside of me! So deep just- ah!" I felt something large and hot enter me and I whined. "Fuck...ah..." Hajime gave a thrust and I arched my back. "Hajime you're so big~" I complimented. "Oh trust me, I know, you tell me all the time." Hajime laughed giving another thrust. 

 

"This is going to be a very good day- oh! There!"

 

\-----

 

The first time Hajime and I felt the baby kick was when we were making out. I felt a little ping in my stomach. I thought something was wrong until I felt it some more and knew that he was kicking. 

 

"Hajime! Oh Hiroyuki is kicking!"

 

His hand quickly went to my stomach to see if it was true, and I watched a smile light up his face. 

 

"He is! This is...real... He's really in there..."

 

I nodded and hugged him. "Yep! He's in there!" for a few more hours he caressed my stomach. I loved it. I felt so happy with all the attention I was getting from him. I think little Yuki was too because he was kicking a lot.

 

\-----

 

I had noooo idea how much it would hurt, but now I did. Can males even give birth??? Apparently here they can. When I first felt a contraction it hurt like hell. Hajime seemed so calm when he left to go get Kunimi. I wanted Yamaguchi to do it, but he was currently watching over his own baby. Kunimi came in with some water and some towels and other stuff. He made me move over a towel and then all hell started. Takahiro had his baby two days before me, I wondered if it had felt this bad for him. 

 

It took four long hours of me basically screaming at Hajime. But here he was in my arms and I was happy. Little Hiroyuki was with us now. It felt great to hold him in my arms. Hajime, like me, started to cry at the sight of our beautiful son. Kunimi had left as soon as he handed the baby to me, I'm sure it was because he didn't want to be attacked by Hajime. 

 

While I fed my son I thought about a few things. I was glad I left earth. Back there I would have never been so happy. Hell, I never thought I ever would be happy, but I was. 

 

These next few weeks would be just me and Hajime. Oh and our baby. Just us cuddling and being with our child. I couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like for Keiji to have lost his baby. Because I know I would die if anything happened to my baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all should thank me because I was gonna kill off Oikawa when he had the baby but I didn't  
> btw Kazue means single blessing and Hiroyuki means a lot of happiness


	9. Not All Good Things Have Good Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long I had to sort my life out.
> 
> And if you think I rush through things without enough detail it is simply me trying not to make the story boring. I wanted this to be a fun story without you having to read through so many words to get to one thing when I can just write it simple and easier to read. If you like reading fanfics with lots of detail than my stories are probably not for you. I don't plan on changing the style of how I write unless I do a serious story really.
> 
> In advance I apologize for this chapter. Don't read it if your heart breaks easily

Takahiro and Mattsun were the first to get married. It was beautiful. Seeing the bright colours Takahiro had picked out made me excited for my own wedding. His outfit was light pink to match his hair, with white embroidery of flowers. And Mattsun wore a pretty navy blue. I had never seen Hiro blush until he was walking down the aisle and saw Mattsun wiggling his eyebrows at him. It was sweet seeing their baby (who Hajime and I had to watch) stop playing with our Yuki to stare at his mama walk down the aisle. They said their vows and shared a meaningful kiss, forever bonding them together. I will admit I cried a little. It made me wonder about how special that kiss much feel. Never on earth would I have found love. There it's bad to be gay. There you can't truly fall in love. Here, I was at peace. 

\---

My own wedding was...well there isn't a word to describe it. Simply saying it was amazing wouldn't be enough. It was wonderful. My outfit was blue. A really pretty sea foam blue. It had a black design laced into the bottom and it was beautiful. White and blue flowers were used everywhere as decoration. Hajime's clothes were black. He looked so handsome I cried. I was hesitant at letting Takahiro and Issei take care of my Yuki for our wedding night. But they had their own child so they couldn't be to bad right? So I trusted them. 

When I walked down the aisle it was like magic. Hajime smiled at me the whole way and it was like I could only see him. And when we kissed I felt weak. It was like my heart was going to explode. And that night was even better. 

"I want to have another, Hajime." I stated staring him in the eyes. He nodded and went back to what he was doing. You know I never really understood why people said 'make love' instead of sex. But now I do. Hajime pleasuring me and loving me is making love. But sex is just quick and fast with no meaning. I sound really sappy, but it's true. 

"Ah! I love you Hajime!"

Is something I shout every five seconds. And Hajime knows he's doing this to me. He's loving me up and I love it. This would be my life. Raising Hiroyuki and hopefully another after tonight.

\---

If you're wondering about my friends I guess I'll tell you. Suga-chan had a really pretty baby boy named Aito and eventually forgave Daichi for what he did to me. And I did too. He was just following orders and I understand that. Aito had grey hair like Suga-chan as well as a beauty mark placed in the same place as his mommy. His facial features resembled Daichi a bit more than Suga-chan. Kei-chan was really sad for a while. Bokuto refused to leave his side. It was hard seeing them like this. I had never seen Bokuto so sad. But everything was soon ok when Kei-chan got pregnant again. They actually had twins! And get this- one was a girl! Her name was Sachi and her brother's name was Sora. They both had Kei-chan's hair and Bokuto's golden eyes. Kei-chan cried when they were born. He was really happy. And I was happy for him. It turned out Kuroo wasn't mad at Kenma for being pregnant and had been scared for nothing. They had a tiny boy named Yuki. I had to wait a few months to see him due to Kuroo not wanting anybody near his kid and hubby. He had Kuroo's dark hair and Kenma's eyes. He really is adorable. Yaku and Lev had a boy like everyone and he was adorable as well, bright green eyes and silver hair like his dad. He was stubborn like Yaku though. Not wanting to eat until he got his teddy. Kageyama and Chibi-chan...well they decided not to have a baby. Mostly because Kageyama said he couldn't handle it and neither could Hinata. And being just together without anyone else is better. Out of all the babies I have to say Yamaguchi's were the cutest. Tomio and Toshi were their names. They both looked exactly like their mother and it was cute. With light freckles dusting their chubby cheeks and beautiful eyes. 

\---

Hiro had just turned one when I had another and probably my last. It was like this time it hurt more. But whatever he's here now and he's just as beautiful as his brother. His name is Isao. And he looks just like his papa. And I'm pretty sure Hajime was proud of that. Everyone on earth probably thinks Matsukawa and I are dead. I feel bad for my poor mom. But hopefully she will forget her once greedy son. And just like that I realized...

\---

*No one's POV*

It was a fantasy. A last minute dream at what he wished his life was like. Oikawa died that night at the hospital. On the  uncomfortable bed while his ex fiance Iwaizumi Hajime clutched his hand. Iwaizumi blamed himself for Oikawa's death. He broke up with him just because he was scared about what people would think of their relationship. Maybe if he hadn't Oikawa wouldn't have starved himself to death. The Iwaizumi in his dream showed their rocky relationship, but it was fixed. The real life one would never be fixed now. Even his closest friends were in his dream. And Ushijima. His current boyfriend who wasn't even there. To say the least he was abusive. The things he did. Terrible. And now he was dead. His mom had called him greedy for wanting her to love him while he loved a boy. She wasn't here either. The long ring of the heart monitor showing he was dead rung through Iwaizumi's ears and his heart shattered. His head hung listening to he sound fade. But something made him bring his head up rather fast. It was quiet, then he heard it again. 

_Beep...beep...beep..._

It had started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might make a little followup story if you all are really interested in what's happened or didn't understand the ending. I just wanna thank the few people who read this for well..reading this lol. I'm not really feeling well emotionally so waking up and seeing at least one person enjoying something I made makes me happy so thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment for any suggestions you have to maybe improve my writing, while I wrote this I tried to call out my inner Oikawa cx thank you~!


End file.
